


Dream Boi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fuck this fuck everything, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Love, bokuto is sad :(, bruh moment, hate it here, i am so tired and not at all sorry!, some sort of marriage ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monkey brain go Oo aa angst.. so here we are idk just read it ig it's short and a little sad and cliche sorry
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (unrequited), Akaashi Keiji/Other Character
Kudos: 4





	Dream Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it here💔💔There's not enough angst works starring bokuto idk I was listening to Dream Boi by Tara Bridget while making this and that's the title fuck you im so exhausted jk ily lets get married haha...

"You,"

Keiji choked up, his voice giving out slightly from the amount of excitement and love filling his chest,

"You were always there for me. Y-you were always there, no matter what, and I didn't realize it until you kissed me that one night. I-I was at my desk, we were arguing,"

The beautiful ravenette sobbed slightly here, an uncharacteristic crooked smile slapped onto his face as he held the others hands,

"A-about me over working, as I usually did, bu-but you yelled at me about it and, and I remember feeling hurt, like-like I had been backstabbed an-and the look you gave me made my heart a-ache, and th-then you kissed me and it felt like fireworks. Fireworks exploding in my chest and right then, w-was when I realized I love-loved you more than anything and an-anyone I had every known. And everything, everything felt okay again."

Koutarou smiles goofily watching the other stumble over saying something for the first time. He couldn't help the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was happy. But more than he was happy he was bitter, bitter and annoyed. He couldn't help it, after all he was standing off to the side of the alter watching the man he loved recite his vows to the man who had captured Keiji's heart instead of him. 

Kou remembered the moment he realized his feelings. It was the middle of his third year in high school. The pepper-haired boy had been distracted by how Keiji looked as he was setting, the allure of his gunmetal blue eyes, the soft glow of his fair skin, the swoosh of his dark hair as he set the ball to the ace who had then, just then realized he was absolutely smitten with the other. Keiji showed no sign of interest, Koutarou stayed silent. 

And now here he was, six years later watching the love of his life marry another.

Koutarou sobbed quietly again, smiling through the tears. The expression easily masked by the atmosphere, as he softly laughed at his own stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed sorry it's bad and short whatever ok


End file.
